La Cara Oculta
by AreRojasDH
Summary: Los japoneses dicen que cada persona tiene tres caras. La primera es la que muestras al mundo, la segunda la que muestras a tus amigos cercanos y a tu familia y la tercera es la que nunca muestras a nadie, es el reflejo fiel de lo que en realidad eres. ¿Cómo es cada una de las caras de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger?


**Hola a todos, el día de hoy les traigo otra historia con un enfoque de venganza. Espero realmente que les guste. Sé que algunos están esperando actualización de "¿Qué fui para ti?" (Si no la conocen pues deberían pasarse, solo digo jajaja) y créanme que yo también estoy esperando que la inspiración llegue a mí, pero mientras eso sucede me gustaría contarles un poco de cómo surge esta historia. (No me maten por escribir otra cosa, pero uno no puede controlar el funcionamiento de la inspiración, de vez en cuando se convierte en una perra dramática que amenaza con hacer su berrinche de niña de 5 años y no volver jamás)**

 **Pues verán, yo soy una administradora de la página de Facebook "Dramione Shipper" y un día ANGELLUV96 se acercó a la página pidiendo una escritora que le ayudase a escribir una historia que tenía en mente pero que ella no quería escribir por diversas razones. Y pues yo, al no tener nada que hacer me contacté con ella y accedí ayudarla. Así que prácticamente ella me dice sus ideas yo las redacto, le meto diálogos, ideas, le agrego descripción y esas cosas y público. Me gustaría darme todo el crédito pero pues no lo creo conveniente ya que ella me da las ideas y yo me veo más como una ayuda a que ella vea plasmadas sus ideas. Así que ¿por qué no hacérselo realidad?**

 **Bueno, ahora ya saben cómo surgió esta historia que por supuesto tendrá drama (sino no podría acercármele ni a 5cm de distancia) y muchos secretos obscuros. Tal vez pueda ser un poco cliché, si sienten que me estoy yendo por un lado que caiga en lo ridículo no duden en decírmelo, ese es mi más grande miedo en la vida.**

 **No se confundan, es un Dramione solo que como podrán notar a en la historia con unas pequeñas diferencias pero la esencia no se pierde. La personalidad de Hermione será diferente por obvias razones pero ya lo verán en la historia.**

 **En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo y la historia, me gustaría que escriban sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos o lo que gusten. Se los agradecería infinitamente.**

 **Sin más por el momento y después de mi nota de autora más grande que el capítulo, pasemos a la historia**

 **—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **Capítulo 1.** **Amelié Van Ewen**

Una figura negra con la capa ondeante se movía rápidamente tratando de pasar desapercibida y ajustándose la capucha para que ninguno de sus rasgos pudiera ser visto, perdiéndose entre la gente, que comenzaba a llegar al lugar llenando el lugar de gritos y ruido, y los vapores que emanaban de la locomotora en la estación haciendo el aire más denso y más difícil de respirar.

Se podía escuchar el ruido que hacían sus zapatos al chocar con el mármol a sus pies, y si se le ponía la suficiente atención se podía ver un ligero trastabilleo de vez en cuando y los nudillos blancos por su nervioso agarre de la varita. Al llegar al andén 9 ¾ en King's Cross procuró mantener la vista agachada y no mirar hacia ningún lado, todo fue diferente que los años anteriores, jamás imagino que iba a estar en esta situación, ingresando al tren completamente sola con un solo objetivo en mente que no fuera el de poner atención en clases y sacar solo extraordinarios. Su vida había cambiado tanto.

Sabía perfectamente a donde debía dirigirse, tenía un plan y debía seguirlo al pie de la letra. Ingresó al tren y se dirigió a los compartimientos del final del tren. Al entrar pudo percibir la distribución con la que ya estaba familiarizada, dos sillones a los lados y un gran ventanal postrado frente a ella, solo que a diferencia de los que conocía estos estaban tapizados de verde y plata. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esos colores a partir de ahora. Frunció el ceño y se sentó a lado de la ventana, ajustándose más la capucha. Se quedó quieta esperando, sabía que aún faltaba mucho para que llegaran, por lo regular lo hacían cuando el tren estaba a punto te partir y aún faltaban 20 minutos para ello. Volteó su mirada hacia la ventanilla donde podía admirar el vagón y las familias despidiéndose, esas escenas le traían tantos recuerdos…

 _Sintió como unas manos la rodeaban poniéndola completamente tensa mientras diferentes figuras aparecían a su alrededor blandiendo sus varitas contra ella y tomando a sus padres por la fuerza, separándola de ella. Jalando a su madre de los cabellos, arrastrándola por todo el piso de la cocina en dirección a la puerta trasera. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera había podido hacer algo para impedir que la desarmaran._

 _— ¡No!— Gritó desgarradoramente tratando de escapar de las callosas manos que la sostenían por atrás fuertemente de la cintura mientras veía como sus padres eran golpeados y arrastrados de la casa._

 _Los gritos de su madre se escuchaban histéricamente por toda la casa, pataleando y tratando de soltarse de esa mortífaga de cabellos desordenados, Bellatrix Lestrange, quien le propino una patada en la cara que provocó el total silenció en la mujer._

 _—Así me gusta más, maldita inmundicia. — Siseó le pelinegra con asco. Con un movimiento de varita levitó a la mujer y la aventó fuera de la casa donde Rodolphus la recibía con una sonrisa retorcida._

 _— ¡Hoy hay fiesta!—Musitó emocionado el desagradable hombre lamiéndose los labios y acariciando levemente la cabeza de la señora inconsciente que se postraba ante sus pies._

 _— ¡Déjenlos, por favor! ¡Llévenme a mí! ¡Ellos no saben nada! ¡Suéltala, no la toques!— Gritó a todo pulmón desesperadamente pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba. Escuchó como su padre gemía tras recibir una patada en la nariz y tras un Desmaius proporcionado por un Mortífago que no conocía quedó inconsciente al igual que su progenitora._

 _—Claro que irás con nosotros, cariño. —Gimió en su oído una ronca voz que reconoció como Fenrir Greyback, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sus largas uñas. Ella corrió la cara haciendo que el hedor a podrido proveniente de su boca le llegara ocasionándole una arcada. —Nos ocuparemos muy bien de ti, pequeña sangre sucia, lo vamos a disfrutar mucho. —Dijo y después le lamió la oreja, ella alejó su cara de nuevo pero aun así pudo sentir como se quedaba la saliva en su oreja dejándole una sensación fría y húmeda._

 _— ¡Déjame, maldito!— Trataba de moverse para escapar de esa horrible persona que la mantenía en su contra y le provocaba un inmenso asco pero era imposible. Ella sabía cuál sería su destino y el de sus padres si los Mortífagos se los llevaban._

 _Apretó fuertemente la moneda del Ejército de Dumbledore que tenía en su mano, llamándole a sus amigos, esperando que aparecieran rápidamente. Por alguna extraña razón ella había sospechado que alguien seguía sus pasos, pero confió demasiado en los hechizos protectores de su casa, apenas había regresado de la escuela hace unos días por lo que acreditó todo a su paranoia de persecución al no tener al gran Albus Dumbledore cuidándole la espalda, pero ella se consideraba una gran bruja capaz de defenderse a ella y a su familia de ser necesario, tanto que no estuvo al pendiente para evitar que le arrebataran su varita tan rápido. ¡Maldita egolatría! Se abofeteó interiormente por su idiotez. Había sido una estúpida y ahora sus padres estaban pagando las consecuencias de su conformismo y si egocentrismo._

 _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nadie llegaba a salvarla? Ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que toda la flota de aurores estuviera rodando a esos malditos. Se supone que esa moneda era para pedirle ayuda a sus seres queridos, para evitar situaciones como esta._

 _Pero nadie llegó en su auxilio, nadie evitó el daño que le hicieron, nadie quitó las asquerosas manos de ese maldito hombre y, lo más doloroso, nadie impidió que les quitarán la vida a sus padres._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta del vagón deslizándose para darles paso a 4 altivas personas que la miraban interrogantemente, todos en esa escuela sabían que ese era un espacio perteneciente al trío de plata, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, y por supuesto a la inseparable lapa Pansy Parkinson.

Entraron con la intención de encarar a la encapuchada figura quien los miraba de reojo, Zabini fue el último en entrar, sin embargo no podía cerrar la puerta, se atrancó como si algo o alguien la hubiera detenido, de un momento a otro la puerta se liberó de lo que fuese que la estuviera obstruyendo. Las serpientes vieron la puerta con extrañeza pero no le dieron importancia, tenían alguien de quien encargarse primero, nadie invadía su lugar y podía salirse con la suya.

Pero alguien si se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella conocía el zapato que había aparecido cerca de su cabeza, dirigiéndose al área donde las pertenencias eran colocadas y que raramente nadie percibió. Rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba, el niño con complejo de héroe apareciendo en el momento menos indicado. No se podía arriesgar a tenerlo ahí, escuchando cosas que no debía y arriesgándose a que encontrara cierta familiaridad en ella.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Este vagón nos pertenece.

Draco Malfoy se paró con su típica pose aristocrática frente a ella, lanzándole una mirada feroz digna de un sangre pura a quien le han enseñado como poner en su lugar a la gente desde que nació. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, se paró de su lugar y se quitó la capucha que cubría su cara mostrando unas finas facciones conformadas por una pequeña nariz, unos delgados labios, unos grandes ojos azules que mostraban el color del océano adornados por unas largas pestañas castañas y un despampanante cabello rubio dorado ondulado que parecía tener vida propia. Pudo escuchar un pequeño jadeo de los Slytherin pero los ignoró olímpicamente y siguió con su tarea. Con un movimiento de varita dirigido al área de equipaje, por encima de su cabeza, quitó la capa de invisibilidad que rodeaba a un joven de cabello azabache, con ojos verdes, una cicatriz en la frente y una mirada de sorpresa que se encontraba en posición fetal tratando de encontrar cualquier información que pudiera ayudarlo en su investigación anti—mortífaga.

—Siento molestarte en tu pequeña siesta, pero arruinas mi ropa. —Dijo en un tono entre tranquilo y demandante señalando un maletín negro de piel de dragón que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del niño—que—vivió.

Todos los presentes la miraban anonadados, nadie había notado la presencia del Gryffindor y mucho menos esperaban que esa misteriosa figura a la que estaban dispuestos a correr a patadas fuera tan hermosa.

— ¿Y todos se van a quedar mirando o alguien se va a mover?—Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos impacientemente.

Tras escuchar eso todos parecieron reaccionar de un salto, inmediatamente el príncipe de las serpientes intervino.

—Potter, Potter. — Repitió con asco, recuperándose rápidamente del shock sufrido por la presencia de aquella rubia. —Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman, ¿Qué se te perdió, San Potter? ¿Estás buscando el cadáver de la insufrible sangre sucia?

La rubia figura y Harry no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío que los recorrió. Ella no hizo nada y trató de cubrir su reacción pero el ojiverde no pudo reprimir el enojo que lo embargó al escuchar a Malfoy. Actuó inmediatamente, bajando de un salto, encarándolo y amenazándolo con su varita.

—No te metas con ella, Malfoy. Seguramente tu asqueroso padre tiene algo que ver en eso ¿no?

—Desconozco esa información, pero si es cierto no me queda más que mandarle una carta de felicitación y agradecimiento a mi progenitor.—Dijo Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara, ni siquiera se movió, sabía que el pelinegro era demasiado cobarde para hacerle un daño significativo.

La rubia pudo ver como la cara de Harry de pronto se transformó en un vibrante color rojo, que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, Malfoy estaba cruzando una línea, pero ella no iba a permitir que una pelea estúpida arruinara todo, por lo que decidió interceder tratando de usar la situación a su favor.

—Sí, sí, sí. A mostrar su testosterona a otro lado. —Rápidamente jaló del brazo a Potter, abrió la puerta del vagón y lo empujó fuera, lanzando un hechizo que asegurara que la puerta no fuera abierta. — ¡Agh!, pensé que jamás se callarían.

Tras decir eso se sentó en el lugar donde la habían encontrado al principio con toda tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado a su alrededor. Las serpientes demostraron que podían abrir aún más la boca, no daban cabida a lo que acababa de pasar frente a ellos, ¿quién era esa mujer y de donde había sacado tantos huevos para actuar así?

— ¡Wow, me enamoré!— Fue lo único que pudo decir Blaise Zabini

Esta vez quien intercedió fue Pansy

— ¿Y tú quién te crees para interceder así?— Chilló indignada, ese comportamiento no se le hacía apropiado para una señorita de alta sociedad.

—Oh disculpa. — Fingió arrepentimiento. — Si quieres le digo a ese que venga a escuchar toda su conversación, ¿lo sientas en tus piernas o tú vas arriba?— Agregó mordazmente con una fingida cara de inocencia que reflejaba aún más el sarcasmo y el veneno metido en sus palabras.

Pansy estaba tan indignada que ni siquiera pudo emitir otro comentario, pataleó como niña chiquita al ver que nadie salía en su defensa y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en el lado opuesto de la rubia.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?— Preguntó Zabini poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas

La rubia lo miró por un momento analizando sus obvias intenciones, ya sabía quién sería su primera alianza en esa misión, aunque él nunca lo sabría.

—Amelié Van Ewen. — Respondió con una coqueta sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y parejos dientes. Casi se podría decir que ella poseía sangre de veela por el enamoramiento que mostraba el moreno en ese momento.

—Me pareces conocida— Susurró Draco, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas mientras la examinaba de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Perdón?—Contestó alzando una ceja, sabía perfectamente que una de las cosas que más molestaban a Draco era que no le prestaran total atención a todo lo que emanaba de su boca y había decidido que ese sería su punto para llamar su atención.

—Sí, ¿te conocemos de algún lado?— Por primera vez Theodore Nott abrió la boca, él era más de quedarse callado, evaluar la situación e interceder en el momento justo, pero esa mujer realmente le provocaba curiosidad. No cualquiera se le paraba de frente a Draco Malfoy, a Pansy Parkinson y a Harry Potter en un solo día.

—No lo creo, vengo de Beauxbatons. — Exclamó con su cantarina voz que afortunadamente había modificado.

— ¿Y el acento francés?—Preguntó el rubio queriéndole sacar toda la información posible, no lograba quitar la rara sensación que Amelié le causaba y no era necesariamente agradable.

—Mi familia es americana, crecí en Londres pero mis padres decidieron que Francia ofrecía una mejor educación. Lo sé, toda una enredadera sin sentido. — Rio tenuemente tras decir eso. Siguió. — Estuve 5 años ahí, aunque por supuesto sé hablar perfectamente el francés –dijo con suficiencia, alzando la cabeza y sacando el pecho.— Y otros 4 idiomas, por supuesto.— Agregó como si fuera lo más obvio de la vida. Y realmente los sabía, no estaba mintiendo, por lo menos no en eso.

— ¿Y ahora vendrás a Hogwarts?—Dijo Blaise con cara de embobado sosteniendo su cara con sus dos manos puestas sobre sus rodillas. — ¿A qué se debe el honor?

—Mis padres murieron. — Una mueca apareció en su cara reflejando su dolor. — Así que decidí que necesitaba nuevos aires.

—Van Ewen, no me suena y definitivamente no está en la lista de los sagrados 28. —Intercedió dándole una socarrona mirada a la rubia, como si ella hubiera ganado la batalla.

Amelié soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ay, querida. Eres adorable. ¿Qué no te enseñan nada aquí? Ya me estás haciendo reconsiderar volver a Francia eh. —Suspiró y con una sarcástica sonrisa pintada en sus labios agregó. — En América tenemos una diferente lista, aunque por supuesto hemos sido más familias en preservar nuestro legado de sangres pura, allá somos 40, pero no se sientan mal estoy segura que aquí lo han intentado muy bien.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde puedo ver esa dichosa lista?

Pansy se estaba quedando sin opciones para remilgar a la rubia que contestaba tan segura y altiva, esa era su última carta y se la iban a quitar en menos de un pestañeo.

—Cuando gustes vamos a América, corazón. Podemos comparar mansiones si quieres también.— Sonrió con toda la hipocresía del mundo, sabía que si había algo que Parkinson no podía aguantar era que le dijeran lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba pero algo que le retorcía el hígado era que alguien la dejara callada y la superara en dinero y palabras.

Pansy solo le dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita y se volteó al otro lado, ya no tenía con que joder y tampoco se arriesgaría a comparar bóvedas de Gringotts para ver que la de aquella despampanante mujer era más grande que la de su familia. Por el momento se había quedado callada pero haría lo posible por encontrar algo con que ganarle.

Por supuesto, Amelié estaba preparada para ese tipo de situaciones, sabía perfectamente que podía suceder, había tenido 5 años para estudiar el comportamiento de todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes, aunque antes lo veía más por curiosidad ahora agradecía haberlo hecho ya que de esta manera podía ver sus debilidades y encajarse en lo más profundo. Ellos pagarían y de eso se encargaría ella y su ahora perfecta manicura.

Sus respuestas parecieron convencer a los Slytherin ahí presentes, excepto por uno. El rey de las serpientes no estaba del todo feliz con la presencia de aquella extraña persona, nadie osaba hacerle frente, a excepción de unas cuantas personas aunque una ahora se encontraba muerta y chamuscada en el bosque.

Había algo que le daba mala espina de esa mujer y aunque podía ver como todos (menos Pansy y él) estaban maravillados, curiosos y un poco aterrados por la altiva mujer él no podía creerle, e iba a descubrir que tramaba esa pequeña rubia y sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Y ahora sabia, que Pansy sería su mejor aliada contra ella.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o

Se encontraba en la oficina del anciano director Albus Dumbledore quien le dirigía una mirada de curiosidad e intriga. En cuanto había llegado se había dedicado a dar vueltas en su oficina, acariciando de vez en cuando a su ave Fénix, mientras examinaba a Amelié como si fuera una sustancia muy compleja con la que se hubiera atravesado.

—Muy bien, muy bien. — Musitó el director después de su inspección.

Ella había tratado de no perder la cordura pero después de 5 minutos de verlo dando vueltas y actuando de esa manera no había podido evitar que los nervios afloraran. Ya no llevaba la larga capa negra, sino que la había cambiado por el uniforme de Hogwarts, seguía siendo una túnica pero mucho más ligera. De vez en cuando agarraba la orilla de esta, presionándola fuertemente como si ella fuera a darle fuerzas para no entrar en un colapso y gritarle al viejo que dejara de moverse y actuar así.

En el momento en que llegó había decidido que iba a hablar lo menos posible, no podía subestimar al director, después de todo solo un estúpido ignoraría las grandes cualidades con las que contaba el mago.

De pronto el silencio se interrumpió.

—Solo debes estar consciente que todas las decisiones tienen consecuencias, buenas o malas. — Dijo el director suavemente con ese tono de sabiduría que lo caracterizaba.

—No sé de qué habla. — Remilgó la rubia a punto del colapso. — Creo que ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para hablar y no ha dicho nada significativo. Así que… tengo un sorteo al cual asistir. Permiso. — Dijo dando media vuelta pero al dar un paso se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del mago.

—Creo que ambos sabemos cuál es tu dirección en este momento. Espero, de todo corazón, que esto llene el vacío en tu alma, fit serpens leo.

La ojiazul salió rápidamente del despacho con las manos sudándole después de reconocer la frase en latín usada por el anciano profesor. "León que se convierte en serpiente". Ahora si estaba jodida, por un momento pensó en abortar la misión y salir corriendo de ese castillo, pero la racionalidad la paró. Él sabía pero no había hecho nada para detenerla. Aunque eso solo representaba un cabo suelto del que preocuparse. Ella había llegado tan segura con su firme plan, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que todo fuese a salir al pie de la letra. Realmente esperaba no encontrarse con otro impedimento, por lo menos no ese día.

Se dirigió al gran comedor en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la selección de los alumnos de primer año, al abrir las puertas los alumnos se quedaron en silencio por un momento viendo la gran entrada y a la misteriosa chica parada ahí, no se esperaban que alguien llegara a importunar la asignación de casas dirigida por McGonagall, la cual le dirigió una mirada de interrogación que se transformó rápidamente en reconocimiento.

Al entrar Amelié trato de centrar su vista en la profesora pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo la casa de los leones, pudo identificar a las cabelleras pelirrojas que tanto conoció Ginny y Ron y a lado de ellas se encontraba Harry, a quien ya había visto anteriormente, aunque no podía evitar sentir como su estomago se estrujaba al verlos todos juntos, al ver que había una persona que faltaba entre ellos, pero aun así ellos estaban ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, fingiendo tristeza, como si les importara. ¡Malditos hipócritas!

Se obligó a pararse firmemente sin parecer tensa, fijando la mirada en donde ahora Albus Dumbledore aparecía en su conocido pedestal donde daba discursos año con año llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Jóvenes, veo que la curiosidad está emanando de ustedes en este momento y por supuesto que no es malo en absoluto— soltó una risa y movió la mano como si lo que dijo hubiese sido lo más divertido— Me gustaría presentarles a la señorita Amelié Van Ewen, viene de intercambio del colegio Beauxbatons y el día de hoy se presentará en la selección de casas junto con los de primer año para pertenecer a una de nuestras grandiosas casas. ¡Bienvenida, señorita! Espero que todos le demos una cálida bienvenida, independientemente de la casa en la que se quede. — Le guiñó el ojo y con la mano indicó que se acercara al banco de madera que se encontraba a lado de la profesora quien sostenía el viejo sombrero esperándola impacientemente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia allá. Se paró altiva frente a McGonagall quien con la cabeza le indicó que tomara asiento, y así lo hizo. Al sentarse pudo ver de frente a todas las personas de las 4 grandes mesas observándola fijamente con curiosidad, sabía que provocaría una reacción así solo esperaba que los demás no interfirieran demasiado en su camino. En épocas oscuras como la que se estaba viviendo, el chisme era lo único que hacía más soportable su estadía en un lugar donde estaban en peligro de muerte constantemente.

Una vez que el sombrero tocó la cabeza de la chica, ella recitó un hechizo no verbal.

—Mutare sententiam— El propósito del hechizo era cambiar la decisión del sombrero, ella ya sabía dónde terminaría de todas maneras sin su interferencia.

 _—No era necesario que hicieras eso_ — Dijo el sombrero dentro de su cabeza, sacudiéndose tras la fallida invasión _— Si lo hubieras pedido te hubiera ayudado, pero que hayas intentado controlarme me ofende un poco._

La ojiazul se estremeció, no esperaba que el hechizo no funcionara, era muy potente y ella lo había practicado demasiadas veces

 _— ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Querida, eres demasiado brillante_ , _pero eso ya lo sabes, aunque no deberías subestimarme. Ya habíamos tenido una plática antes ¿o no?—_ Siguió el sombrero— _Pero a pesar de tu brillantez insistes en meterte en esta desquiciada situación. El dolor en tu corazón es tan grande que sé que ninguna palabra te va a impedir que logres lo que quieres, ya no te importa nada mas ¿no? puede que por ello hayas dejado todo lo demás de lado, cambiaste toda tu vida por ello. Espero que valga la pena, realmente lo espero_

La rubia se tensionó, cada segundo sus dudas aumentaban mas ¿Realmente era buena su idea o todo se iba a ir al carajo en ese instante?

 _—Claro que es un buen plan. —_ Respondió el sombrero, ella por un momento había olvidado que él estaba en su cabeza y que aunque no exteriorizara sus pensamientos el los percibiría. — _Siempre ha demostrado capacidad y esto es un gran ejemplo, haz planeado hasta el último detalle pero recuerda no subestimar la magia de los demás o te podría llevar al fracaso._

Ella solo guardó silencio.

 _—Reflejas ambición y dedicación digna de un Slytherin. —Siguió el artefacto mágico. — Aunque la valentía y tu lado felino sigue presente en ti, es algo de lo que jamás podrás deshacerte por más que lo intentes. ¿Realmente crees que la decisión que estás tomando te llevará al mejor camino?_

— _Sí, estoy segura_. — Respondió mentalmente. Escuchó atentamente lo que el sombrero le había dicho y no había encontrado palabras para justificarse o tratar de negarlo todo. Era inútil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar expresar un tono seguro y alzar la mandíbula queriendo adoptar una pose aristocrática. Al parecer hasta el jodido sombrero sabía de ella, aunque era bien conocida que la magia que los mismos fundadores había insertado en él lo hacían capaz de conocer el alma y los secretos más profundos de una persona con el más pequeño roce. Debía seguir su concejo y no subestimar la magia de los demás, hasta el momento le había ido mal con Dumbledore y el sombrero, debía pensar más objetivamente. Ya no era más la niña castaña de cabello alborotado y ojos cafés, ya no podía serlo nunca más.

 _—Bien, buena suerte serpiente_. — Dijo en la cabeza de la rubia antes de gritar para todo el comedor— ¡Slytherin!

Amelié sonrió con suficiencia, aunque ahora debía preocuparse porque las personas no sospecharan de ella y debía cambiar algunos detalles, sus planes iban viento en popa.

Y ahí empezaba el primer paso de la misión: **venganza.**

 **-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no sé realmente cuantas historias haya de esto pero después de escuchar la historia me pareció interesante de compartir**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Dejen un review con su opinión, porrrrrrrrrrrrrrfi!**


End file.
